While the dispenser is useful to dispense deodorants, depilatories and various compounds for skin treatments it is to be understood that the invention is not limited to such materials.
The product is dispensed under pressure wherein, typically, a feed screw or finger power drives an elevator loaded with product, towards a perforated applicator surface so that the material is extruded through apertures in the applicator surface.
Since the material is pressurized by the advance of the loaded elevator there is a requirement to relieve pressure after application to avoid weeping at the applicator surface and, in some cases, to avoid break down of the product into its constituent parts.
While the prior art is replete with devices for providing pressure relief after application many such prior art units while useful are fairly complicated and expensive to produce. See for example U.S. Pat No. 5,000,356.